Earth moving machines have long been known to employ final drive systems for selectively driving one or more ground engaging members present on the machine. These final drive systems typically include components that facilitate rotation of the ground engaging members and application of braking force on the ground engaging members. In some cases, these final drive systems may include several components in which each component may be configured to accomplish a unique function such as, but not limited to, the rotation of the ground engaging members, the application of braking force on the ground engaging members, and the like. In other cases, the final drive systems may require longer and/or large-diameter axle shafts to transmit the driving power from a differential assembly to the ground engaging members of the machine. Such configurations of components may entail a larger space claim by the components. Moreover, such components may be cumbersome and/or expensive to manufacture due to their bulky geometry and/or other design parameters besides a large number of components involved in forming the final drive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,514 (hereinafter referred to as “the '514 patent”) discloses a wheel drive for a piece of construction equipment or the like. The wheel drive of the '514 patent has a hydraulic motor mounted in a wheel support on which is a rotatable wheel-carrying hub. The output shaft of the motor is connected to one member of a clutch whose other member is connected to a two-stage planetary-gear transmission whose output gear is a ring gear integrally formed in the wheel hub. The clutch is hydraulically actuatable through a passage extending axially through the motor shaft.
However, components of the '514 patent may not be compactly-sized and/or configured components. Moreover, the '514 patent does not disclose any components for facilitating transmission of a braking force to the wheel hub. Hence, there is a need for a system that is simple in construction while also being able to facilitate a transmission of driving power, and a transmission of braking force to the wheel hub of the machine.